


Degrees of Disbelief (Podfic)

by VeegiDawn



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death Fix, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Coulson tells Clint he's back, he's not expecting the reception he gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Degrees of Disbelief (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Degrees of Disbelief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188219) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



This is a podfic of Mithrel's 'Degrees of Disbelief'.

I would listen to **['tainted'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3146717)** because I think it goes well before this story.

This is a link to **stream** the [podfic](https://soundcloud.com/veegidawn/degrees-of-disbelief-podifc)

You can also  **download** the story at that link by clicking the small download button under the streaming feed. 

 

I hope you enjoy, please leave the original author kudos and feedback.

Any feedback for me would be very appreciated too! :D


End file.
